


Hey Beth, I’m Sorry

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl AU Fics [7]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, F/M, Happy Ending, I’m v emotional today, Which makes me long for sibling bonds, and I started listening to Hey Rachel by As It Is, pretty angsty, so this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: Henry has been thinking a lot about his past friendship with Beth and just how sorry he is.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Henry King Jr., Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler (blink and you miss it)
Series: Stargirl AU Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hey Beth, I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic inspired by the song Hey Rachel by As It Is and I had to write a fic for Beth/Henry. This is pretty AU, idk why it just sort of happened that way. Rick’s parents are alive for no reason and no one is a superhero.

Henry sat perfectly still as he watched Beth laugh with her new friends and felt his heart twist in his chest. Once upon a time he was the one who had made her laugh like that, and it hurt him that that wasn’t the case anymore. He watched in awe for several more minutes before he felt Artemis’s elbow connect with his stomach.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” She asked, eyes attempting to follow his, but he quickly punched her shoulder to distract her.

“Nothing, I was just up super late last night working on the history project.” Henry yawned loudly, desperately trying to sell the lie. Artemis rolled her eyes.

“You try too hard, man.” She brought her arm around his shoulders, smashing their sides together. “You should just try to be more like me and put forth the bare minimum.” She proudly jutted her thumb out, giving an exaggerated wink. Henry burst out laughing at the dramatics. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he finally spoke, whipping a tear from his eye, “Also, you know I can’t slack off or my dad would murder me!” Artemis nodded glumly.

“Very true, but you still work yourself too hard.” Her tone had turned serious, “You need sleep in order to crush West tomorrow!” She spoke loudly, turning to the rest of the football players as she spoke. She began high giving and fist bumping the other football kids as she said it. Henry let out a chuckle before shaking his head. He looked back up towards Beth, who was now gesturing wildly as she told Rick some story that was making him grin from ear to ear. Henry curled his fingers around the lunch tray in front of him in a death grip. He took a deep breath, relaxing them, reminding himself he has no right to be jealous of Beth’s new friends. He had brought this on himself.

———

Henry couldn’t explain it, but instead of taking the familiar path to his house after school that day, he found himself turning and walking the opposite way. Before he knew it, he was standing on Beth’s porch. He looked around, terrified. Why the hell was he here. Before he could knock on the door, he heard her familiar laugh behind him. He turned and caught sight of her walking down the street, hand in hand with Rick. Henry wanted to run, he did not want to have to explain himself. By the time he moved his leg, Rick had spotted him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Henry opened his mouth before immediately closing it again. He stood still, glancing between the pair cautiously. He noticed Beth bring herself closer to the other boy’s side, hiding slightly behind him.

Henry felt his heart sink before he took a deep breath, looking Rick in the eye.

“I came to talk to Beth, if that’s okay?” He glanced down at the girl, eyes softening. Beth slowly came out from behind Rick, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” she smiled tightly up at him, “Why don’t you go inside, I’ll be in in a minute.” Rick’s eyes darted between the girl standing in front of him and the red-head. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

“Fine,” he hugged her tightly, “Don’t take too long, though, my parents will kill me if I’m not home in time for dinner.” Beth smiled, gripping his hand until both their arms were fully outstretched before she let her’s fall to her side. When she turned, she gazed at Henry’s shoes.

“What do you want?” She spoke once the door closed and Henry wanted to cry. How did he explain everything? How sorry he was. 

“I just came to say I’m sorry.” Beth’s eyes shot up to stare at his face, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“What?”

“I just…” Henry looked down as he kicked the deck, “I’ve been thinking about how you’ve clearly moved on, found better friends.” He gestured back to the house.

“Rick’s my boyfriend.” Beth stated quickly, an inexplicable feeling in her chest that made her want to tell him he hadn’t been replaced. 

Henry’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You finally have a boyfriend?” He asked, gleefully. Beth rolled her eyes before he quickly cleared his throat, right, he’d lost brother privileges.

“Sorry, I just came here to apologize because it made me realize that what I did was shitty and you deserved better from me. I was selfish and I do not expect you to forgive me, but…” he was cut off by the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

“You’re my brother, dumbass,” Beth pulled away to smile up at him, “Of course I forgive you. All you ever had to do was apologize.” Henry smiled down at her before pulling her back into a hug.


End file.
